The subject technology generally relates to social networking services and, in particular, relates to providing a summary view of a profile.
A user of a social networking service may access the social networking service to, among other things, reconnect with an old contact (e.g., a contact with whom the users have not spoken in a few years) or to learn about a new contact (e.g., a new contact whom the user recently met at a party or business event). However, a profile page of the contact in the social networking service may include a stream of recent posts by the contact, mentioning the contact, or shared with the contact. The posts in the profile page may be illustrative of recent activity of the contact (e.g., the contact recently visited a restaurant or recently watched a movie), but not of life events (e.g., relationship or family status changes or job status changes) of the contact, in which the user may be interested.